


Have to do it, but I wish I didn't

by DeathEater934 (WilSon1D)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon1D/pseuds/DeathEater934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have become friends, but what happens when Draco and Harry are both keeping secrets from each other? What will come of their friendship when they learn of each others secrets? Could good happen, or is something bad happening inevitable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to do it, but I wish I didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first DRARRY fanfictions originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy. :)

Draco and Harry. Two people that nobody would suspect being friends, but it happened. At the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts, they ran into each other down by the lake on the first snowy morning of the year. As per usual, they started by arguing, almost ending in a brawl of wands and swear words. Before it got too far where the wands were extracted from their robes, Harry asked for a truce. He wasn’t sure what Malfoy’s reaction was going to be, as even he was still somewhat surprised that the words, “can we please just stop fighting all the time and try to be friends,” came out of his mouth in a frustrated manner. To Harry’s surprise, Malfoy had agreed almost too quickly for Harry to believe that he was being truthful, but over the next few weeks, they met up at the lake every few days to just talk, to get to know each other. 

Their friends had no idea that they were meeting up, and the remaining members of the Golden and Silver trios were starting to become confused and frustrated that their friends were not telling them what they were up to. Pansy and Blaise figured that Malfoy was doing something for the Dark Lord, to whom Malfoy’s father had recently branded him with the Dark Mark. Ron and Hermione knew that their friend, Harry had a current obsession name Draco Malfoy, but they figured it was just his hatred and anger toward the other boy, and thought nothing much of it, although Hermione tried to get Harry to stop obsessing.

The truth of the matter was this: Draco had a grave secret that he was trying, in all his power, to keep from his newest pal, Harry. On the other hand, Harry was also keeping something from his friend Draco, and neither wanted the other to ever find out their deepest and darkest secrets. However, Draco’s secret eventually will turn out to be too massive to keep inside anymore, which in turn will lead Harry to spill his secret as well.

Draco and Harry’s friendship had been, unconventional in the beginning, but had been holding strong and secretive for the past several months. One day would be all it took for them to question their friendship and wonder why things couldn’t be the way they wanted them to be.

It was a cold, snowy night and Harry, for the life of him, could not sleep. It was a quarter to midnight and he knew everyone else in his dorm and the common room would be asleep by now. He knew he shouldn’t want to roam the halls after hours, especially since he had been close to being caught a few times within the past week alone. He had been thinking a lot lately about his relationship, um, friendship with Draco. He had to remind himself to not call it a relationship… they weren’t dating or anything and Draco… Malfoy still calls him Potter most of the time, although not every time he calls for him. No, not FOR him, that didn’t sound right at all. Anyways, these are the things that go through Harry’s mind on a daily basis. Without thinking twice about it, Harry quietly gets out of bed before going to his chest and grabbing his invisibility cloak from the bottom of it before checking around him to make sure his roommates are still sleeping. 

With his cloak secured tightly around him and his slippers on his feet, he makes sure to grab his wand and the Marauder’s Map before heading down the staircase, through the common room, and out of the porthole to the quiet halls of the grand staircase. Checking the Marauder’s map quickly for Filch and Mrs. Norris, he makes his way to the Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Maybe she would be up and, although not his first choice of company could have a chat with her and maybe grow tired enough to sleep for the rest of the night. Without checking clearly enough to see if anyone was wandering the castle like himself, he failed to notice that Draco Malfoy was also heading to Myrtle’s bathroom. 

Draco’s heart was beating rapidly due to his nervousness of getting caught out of his dorm after hours. However, this was not the only thing that was on his mind. He was currently trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks and hold back the sobs that were threatening to break loose and crawl up his burning throat. He could feel it, his arm burning and he wanted the pain to stop. He was close; he could feel it. He just wanted to reach the bathroom and then he told himself he would let himself cry. He was a Malfoy, and in his family, or to his father crying was not something a Malfoy would do, so he hardly ever did, but tonight was an exception. The secret that he had been keeping from Harry was killing him; it was killing him slowly, but still killing him nonetheless. Harry was the first friend he has had in a long time. Although Pansy and Blaise were great to have around in Slytherin, he never felt as though they really… for lack of better words, he felt as though they never really gave a flying fuck about him. It was upsetting, but Harry had recently been making it easier for him. To be honest, he had never wanted to be in Slytherin; well he did, but only because of his father. Disappointing his father was something that he really didn’t want, but he feared that in the end that was what was going to happen to him. If it would have been his choice, he would have gone to any other house in the bloody school. He would even be a Hufflepuff if it meant he wouldn’t have to go through with what his new “master” was currently planning. He tried to talk his father out of getting it, but his father wouldn’t have any of it. Apparently what father says goes, and in order to not be a huge disappointment to him, Draco will just have to listen to what he says. So now he has this ugly bloody thing basically tattooed on his perfectly clear, pale skin. It was the most awful thing he has had to go through, but he hasn’t been able to tell anyone about it, not even Harry bloody Potter. Especially not him. One word of this to him and… well, he feared that that would be the end of his friendship and to be perfectly honest, that was the last thing he wanted; for this friendship that nearly just started up to end quicker than you could say quidditch. 

Draco finally made it into the bathroom and noticed that the annoying, crying ghost girl was nowhere to be found. He sighed heavily, which turned into a heart-wrenching sob as the floodgates opened and tears streamed down his face like there was no tomorrow. He feared that he would be here all night, but he couldn’t think about anything right now other than Harry Potter and this thing that he has to do. His skin felt like it was on fire and he ripped his sweater vest over his head and threw it to the ground. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror and sobbed harder at the man he saw before him. He hardly recognized himself; the dark circles under his eyes, his dry and chapped lips, and his tousled hair. Everything was just bloody wrong! He didn’t look anything like himself and it was all because of his father. Fuck, he wished he could be rid of him, but his mother would never dare leave Lucius and he couldn’t imagine trying to leave on his own. He knew he didn’t stand a chance on his own. He would for sure die within a week. But the more he thought about it, the better it was sounding; definitely sounded better than the task he was given to… he didn’t like to think about it. He couldn’t believe that he was supposed to do this, or he would surely be killed at the hand of Vol-Voldemort. He still couldn’t get himself to say it. Harry says it without a hint of fear in his voice, but Draco just couldn’t get himself past the fact that he now had to answer to this monster. 

Draco turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water, trying to erase everything that was happening; his tears, his sobs, his task, his life. He felt as though he didn’t want to live anymore. The only thing keeping him going was Harry fucking Potter. If someone had told him on the first day of the new school year that he would be friends with Harry Potter, and living because of him, he would’ve hexed them into oblivion. He couldn’t believe he was even thinking about this. He looked into the mirror again and was horrified to see him in the reflection standing near the door. 

“Draco?” Harry asked cautiously, making sure that it was indeed the boy who had been on his mind for weeks. He had never seen Draco look this disheveled and it scared him to no end.

“Harry, what… What are you doing in here Potter?” Draco spit out. He didn’t want Harry to see just how… messed up he was, but he feared that he had already seen everything he wished he could hide from the world. 

“Draco, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Harry was talking fast, really worried for Draco’s well being. He had noticed him looking more and more tired recently and just not himself, but he didn’t want to bring it up to the pale boy. Draco turned to him when he heard the desperation in Harry’s voice. Shit, he can tell that something’s wrong. I can’t hide this from him. I don’t want to hide anything from him, but I feel like it’s what’s best for him. I don’t want him to get hurt, or reject my friendship again. I don’t know if I would be able to take getting hurt like that. Harry walks slowly towards Draco and reaches a hand cautiously towards Draco, not wanting to scare him, but wanting him to know that he’s here for him. It happens too fast for Harry to comprehend it, but he sees Draco falling and his instincts scream at him to grab him in his arms, so without realizing, Harry lunges for Draco and wraps his arms around him when Draco falls to the ground sobbing. Harry makes soothing sounds to try and get Draco to calm down a bit and after a bit it seems to work as his sobs are reduced to sniffles. He feels Draco rest his head on his shoulder and his body seems to freeze when he feels Draco nuzzle his neck softly with his nose. Harry takes a deep breath, wondering if this is actually happening, or if he is really just dreaming, sleeping quietly in his Gryffindor dorm room, dreaming about Draco, but it feels too real to be a dream. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this and it… it scares me,” Harry says quietly, rubbing a hand in soothing circles on Draco’s lower back. Draco moves his head from my shoulder and looks into Harry’s eyes with tear-filled ones of his own. He slowly shakes his head, just as his upper body starts to shake as well. “Shhh, it’s alright Draco. Take your time, but I want to help you. Please, Draco.” He notices him take a shaky breath before a few tears make their way down his already tear stained cheeks. He quickly wipes them away with his thumb before moving to sit against the wall of the bathroom. Harry shuffles so that Draco is sitting in his lap, basically straddling him, but he’s too worried about Draco being upset right now to really let it sink in that their current position is pretty sexual. Draco takes a minute to nuzzle Harry’s neck softly again before letting out a soft breath, creating goose bumps on his neck, and causing a shiver to go down his spine. Draco looks up at Harry when he feels him shiver and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Harry shakes his head, signaling that he’s fine and asks Draco to explain to him why he’s so upset. Draco closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and moves to roll up the sleeve of his left arm before he turns his head to the side. Even though his eyes are closed, he still doesn’t want to be face-to-face to Harry when he gets angry that the Dark Mark is clear on his overly pale skin. 

Harry is speechless when he sees the dark mark staining Draco’s perfect skin. He moves his hand slowly to ghost his fingers over that “tattoo” that mars the pale arm of Draco Malfoy. When he hears a whimper come from in front of him he pulls his hand away immediately, not wanting to hurt his friend in any way. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Harry says softly. Draco nearly snaps his neck he turns his head so fast to look at Harry’s face. Instead of seeing anger towards himself, in Harry’s eyes, he sees hurt, compassion, and is that… love? However, he sees no disgust or disappointment whatsoever. 

“You’re not… why aren’t you mad at me?” Draco cried out, his voice raspy from all his crying. Harry looks at him and smiles a barely there smile.

“I can see in your eyes that you didn’t want this Draco. I know you. You are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. Plus, you are really upset. Is this,” Harry says as his fingers lightly skim over the mark again to emphasize his point, “why you’re so upset, or is there something else too?” After he’s done talking his fingers slide away from Draco’s arm, not wanting to strain the boy any further than he already is.

“You didn’t hurt me. It hurts so bad though. Please… you made the pain somewhat go away” Draco says almost pathetically and Harry’s fingers return to his arm. Draco sighs softly at the soothing feel of Harry’s fingers on his pained skin before he speaks again. “Vold-Volde- The Dark Lord has given me a… task to complete” Draco whispers painfully. Harry looks at him worriedly.

“Okay, what kind of task Draco? What do you have to do for Voldemort?” Harry asks him. He rubs his thumb across Draco’s arm when he feels him shiver and hears him whimper when he says Voldemort’s name. “Sorry, I won’t say his name anymore” he says quickly before shutting up to listen to what Draco has to say to him.

“I’m supposed to… I have to kill Harry. I’m going to be a murderer.” Draco whispers before looking at Harry with wide eyes and more tears falls down his pale cheeks. Harry stills instantly.

“What?” he says. Draco sobs because he can tell that Harry isn’t a fan of what he’s saying, not that he is either, but still.

“He told me that if I don’t do this, then he’s going to come after me. I’m going to die unless I kill the headma…” Draco stops midsentence, not wanting to say out loud whom he has to murder. Harry wipes the tears off his cheeks before talking quietly.

“Draco, are you saying that you have to kill… Dumbledore?” Harry asks slowly. Draco sobs when Harry says the headmaster’s name and nods his head once slowly before turning his head away from Harry, not being able to stand looking at his gorgeous face so full of something he can’t even describe. Wait; did he just call Harry gorgeous? Uh-oh. Something is wrong with me. 

“And if you don’t do that then he’s…” Harry started before Draco interrupted, feeling angry and upset that he had to tell Harry all of this.

“I’m going to DIE, Harry. And it’s not going to be an easy or painless death either. He’s going to torture me, punish me because I didn’t follow through with what he told me to do. I really don’t want to be a murderer. I wish my father never forced me into this. I wish I were never born, Harry. I wish I was dead so badly right now, that someone would just kill me right now. I can’t stand the pain that shoots through my fucking arm every time he calls for his stupid death eaters. I just want it all to stop. I have to do it, but I wish I didn’t. There’s no way out of it. I’m so sorry, Harry. Merlin, I’m sorry.” He rants before sobbing so hard that Harry wraps his arms tightly around Draco and hugs him tightly just so he knows that he is here with him and not dead, to show Draco that he wants him to be alive and here with him. He’s so upset that Draco is feeling this way, and was set to do this task that the tears that pooled in his eyes started to drip down his face and dropped onto Draco’s shirt. After almost 10 minutes of them both crying and hugging each other, Harry pulled back, but didn’t loosen his hold on Draco, scared that if he let go he would disappear and be gone forever. 

“You are not going to die. Do you hear me?” Harry brings his hand to the back of Draco’s head and brings their foreheads together, connecting their eyes in a heated stare. “I am going to help you. We are going to figure something out if it’s the last thing I do. If you die, Draco Malfoy, then I die.” Harry finishes his strong words of passion by moving forward and pressing his lips softly against Draco’s dry ones, tears still falling down his face and falling onto Draco’s. When Harry pulls back from the kiss, Draco licks his lips and takes a deep breath.

“How long have you felt this way?” Draco whispers softly into the night. Harry bites his bottom lip gently before answering.

“Umm, for about a month or so. I didn’t… I didn’t want to say anything because I thought our friendship would end and I didn’t… I need you, Draco” Harry said before bowing his head in shame. He was still worried that Draco would reject him, but started to see hope when he felt Draco’s finger lift his chin so their eyes met.

“You probably don’t even understand how true it is when I say that I need you too. I truly think that if it weren’t for you, I would have died months ago. You’re my only friend, Harry. And I want more than that. And I want it with you. I want all of you; everything that you’re willing to give and share with me. Everything.” Draco smiled a little smile before using his thumb to wipe away Harry’s tears like he did for him earlier. Draco licks his lips again slowly before kissing Harry softly; wanting to convey every emotion he was feeling into this one small piece of affection. After a moment of soft lips pressed against one another, Harry opens his lips a tiny bit and Draco does the same, and at the same time their tongues meet in the middle, stroking the other lovingly. Harry moans quietly into the kiss, but Draco hears it and smiles before pulling away and yawning. Harry kisses Draco’s cheek softly before running his thumb softly over the Dark Mark and then brings his arm up so he can kiss the mark gently.

“I’ll help you, Draco.” He kisses it again. “We’ll get through this,” He kisses it one last time before moving his head back up to kiss Draco’s lips softly. “Together.”

“Together,” Draco responds softly before smiling at Harry a genuine smile that hasn’t graced his face for some time. Harry shifts so Draco’s body slides off his lap and he stands up before offering a hand to Draco, who accepts it gladly and they stand up, standing closely together before Draco kisses Harry’s cheek and nuzzles his neck gently. 

Harry rubs his hand up and down Draco’s arms to warm them up before grabbing his invisibility cloak and pulling it around the two of them, telling Draco he’ll take him back to the dungeons before he goes back to his dorm. Harry keeps his arm around Draco’s waist to make sure they stick close together the entire time, but also just wanting to be as close to the blonde as possible after everything that happened that night. When they reach the Slytherin common room, Draco turns to go inside, but Harry stops him. 

“I know that this might be… way too soon to say this, but I just… I love you, Draco” Harry whispers and bites his lip nervously. Draco looks shocked at first, but then kisses Harry passionately.

“I love you too, Harry. I know we just got together tonight, but I really do. I love you. Merlin, I love you. I just, love you” Draco smiles brightly at him. Harry smiles back and kisses him softly again before pulling away and rubbing his nose softly with Draco’s. 

“You should go to sleep, you look exhausted, love.” Harry says, laughing quietly.

“I don’t want to be away from you. This sounds cheesy, but I just want to be around you all the time. Nobody has every said they love me, other than my mother and it just… I might die without you, Harry” Draco says softly. Harry chuckles and rubs his knuckles down the side of Draco’s face.

“You won’t die from being away from me for one night Draco” Harry says. “Please, love. You look so tired, you can hardly keep your eyes open.”

“’Mnot tired” Draco says sleepily, while his eyes flutter tiredly. He looks down at the ground and bites his lip gently. “Stay with me?” Draco whispers almost too softly for Harry to hear.

“What if someone sees?” Harry asks just as sleepily as Draco. They were in the bathroom for about an hour and it was well after 1 am. 

“Please, Harry. I don’t… don’t leave me alone. Please. I’m always alone. I can’t… Please, baby. Please.” Draco whimpers and I hear him sob softly. I tilt his head up towards mine and kiss him softly. 

“Shhh. Draco. Love, I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere. Even if I can’t be with you every second of every day, I’m still with you, in spirit. I love you. Let’s go sleep, okay?” Harry whispers and kisses Draco again, before Draco smiles lazily at him and they sneak into the dorm room and into Draco’s bed. Harry mutters a wandless silencing charm and makes sure the bed curtains are closed tightly before snuggling up with Draco. 

“You’re going to be a handful aren’t you, love?” Harry asks quietly, even though he put a silencing charm up. He rubs his nose against Draco’s cheek and feels Draco nod his head. Harry chuckles. “Go to sleep, love.” Draco falls asleep after whispering a soft “I love you” and Harry takes a few minutes to watch his new love sleep before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Harry wakes up after a Draco dream-filled sleep to someone yelling.

“Draco! Wake you arse up. We’re all going to breakfast and classes start in 30 minutes” A Slytherin boy’s voice says before he hears several people rustling out of the room and the door slamming behind them all. Harry looks down to see Draco curled around his body and sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. He looks too peaceful to wake up, but Harry knows they can’t miss class, and if they miss breakfast, they’ll be starving until lunch. That’s when Harry realizes that Ron and Hermione are probably freaking out wondering where he is. Oh well, he’s with Draco, and he isn’t going to worry about that now. He leans down to kiss Draco on the cheek and moves to whisper in his ear.

“Time to wake up, love. Or we’re going to miss breakfast.” Harry whispers softly and moves his hand into Draco’s hair to massage his scalp lightly. He hears Draco moan softly and tries to move closer to Harry, if that were possible since they are already pressed up against one another as if they were one person.

“Baby, I love you and wish I could let you sleep more, but you do in fact need to get your cute arse out of this bed, right now.” Harry says into Draco’s ear before kissing his temple.

“I have a cute arse?” Draco says groggily. Harry laughs softly.

“Mmm, yes you do, love” Harry says and reaches down to squeeze said arse gently, making Draco jump from surprise and sit up in his bed. Harry laughs at Draco’s expression and leans over to kiss him softly on the lips. “Morning Draco.”

“Good morning, Harry” Draco smiles cutely at Harry before shuffling to get out of bed and yawns before stretching. Harry stares as Draco’s pale, flat stomach is revealed under his dress shirt that he slept in last night. Harry bites his lip and is startled when Draco calls his name.

“Harry! Stop staring at my sexy body. We have breakfast to eat, and classes to attend” Draco said before turning to get dressed. Harry got out of bed before realizing that he didn’t have any of his stuff here. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, gave Draco a quick kiss and yelled that he’d see him later before almost running out of the Slytherin dorms to his own and getting dressed.

By the time Harry was done getting his robes on and whatnot, he only had 5 minutes before breakfast was over and 10 until classes started. He almost ran all the way to the Great Hall for breakfast and when he passed by a classroom close by, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearby classroom. He was nervous at first, hoping it wasn’t a Slytherin who was pissed off at him for being “The Chosen One,” but when soft lips found his and a hand ran it’s way through his hair, he knew it was Draco; and he tasted delicious meaning he must’ve eaten something equally as delicious for breakfast, which reminded him he was going to miss it.

“Draco, I need to grab something in the Great Hall before class starts” Harry says out of breath before he opens his eyes to see a strawberry being held before his lips. He looks up and sees a smiling Draco in front of him with glistening eyes and he opens his mouth and takes a bite of the deliciously juicy strawberry Draco puts into his mouth. Some of the juice drips down his chin, but before he has time to lick it off, Draco’s mouth moves towards him and Draco kisses him softly before moving down to lick up the stray juice on his chin. 

“Mm, yummy” Draco whispers before moving to bring the strawberry to Harry’s lips again. He eats 5 of these and they have 5 minutes until class starts. 

“Thanks for the strawberries, they’re my favorite. Did you bring me anything else?” Harry asks shyly and bites his lip softly. Draco nodded at him and turned around to grab a plate that had a Belgian waffle with blueberry syrup and 2 strips of bacon.

“Eat fast, we need to go soon” Draco kisses Harry’s cheek lightly before sitting on top of the desk behind him. Harry thanks him quickly before eating the entire plate in 3 minutes. 

“Thanks again, love. You know exactly what I like in the morning,” Harry said and kissed Draco gently, sucking on his bottom lip lightly before move to kiss his cheek. “We should go, love.”

“Okay,” Draco sighed, not wanting to leave the classroom they were currently in. They left the classroom quickly, hoping nobody would notice them and slipped away to their first class, one in which they didn’t have together. 

After 3 hours of not seeing Harry, Draco was going a little bit nuts. If he was going crazy over not seeing the boy for 3 hours, what was he going to be like if they were apart for an entire day or longer? He was scared to think about it at the moment. It was lunchtime and Draco wasn’t that hungry, so when he got to the Slytherin table he sat down and grabbed a croissant and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He looked up just in time to see Harry walk into the Great Hall after Granger and Hermione. He smiled and blushed slightly when Harry winked at him before biting his lip and heading over to eat at the Gryffindor table with his housemates. 

After eating the small amount of food he had on his plate, Harry looked up to see Draco moving swiftly out of the Great Hall by himself. He made some excuse to Ron and Hermione that he needed to fetch his Potions homework before running out of the Great Hall and almost knocking over a bunch of first years making their way to lunch. He apologized before running down the hall he saw Draco go down before turning down another one and spotting Draco going into the boys bathroom at the end of the hall. Harry followed him inside quietly and heard sniffles when he got in there. 

“Draco? Where are you?” Harry asked before hearing the latch on the far stall and saw Draco come out looking upset and depressed. Harry ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the forehead. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just realized that… Harry, I have to do that… Thing, by this day next week or… or I won’t be here anymore. I don’t wanna lose you,” Draco cried. Harry rubbed his back soothingly and made cooing sounds in his ear to calm him down. Harry thought hard about what to do about Draco’s task of killing their beloved headmaster.

“Draco, what about Snape? Can you talk to him about this? Maybe he can help. Otherwise, I’ll go to Dumbledore and I will make sure to get you into a safe environment where you can’t be hurt.” Harry cooed into his ear. Draco looked up at him and wiped his face on his sleeve.

“I can ask Sev, but I don’t know if he can do anything to help.” Draco said, not realizing he used his nickname for Snape when they weren’t in class.

“Wait, Draco, why did you call him Sev? Are you guys that close?” Harry asked confused.

“He’s my godfather. Nobody at Hogwarts knows except possibly Dumbledore” Draco replies. 

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know that. That’s… he should definitely be able to help then. Dumbledore trusts him, even though… well, I keep saying that Snape is up to something bad, but you must trust him, so he can do something to help, love. Talk to him today, okay?” Harry said to Draco. Draco nods his head and sighs softly.

“I’m tired, Harry. Can we go take a nap?” Draco asks tiredly while nuzzling Harry’s neck with his nose and inhaling the scent of his Harry.

“I need to go to Potions, love. I can’t miss it because I suck at it, but maybe you can tell Snape that you feel sick and you can go sleep for a bit.” Harry replied. Draco nodded before kissing Harry’s neck lightly and moving to splash cold water on his face. Since everyone was in class, they took a chance and Draco slid his hand into Harry’s while walking to Potions, one of the only classes they still had together after all these years at Hogwarts. Harry squeezed his hand before walking into class and sitting next to Ron and starting a conversation with him, while watching Draco walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. Harry saw Draco talk to Snape for a minute or two before turning around and walking right back out of the room. Ron was talking too much for Harry to have a chance to glance at Draco before he left. Harry hoped that Draco told Snape that he needed to talk to him later, but he figured that he should go to Dumbledore anyways just as an extra precaution. Maybe he would have an idea of how Harry could help Draco. 

Draco wasn’t at dinner, and Harry became worried that something happened to him. He decided he would go see Dumbledore after dinner and then he could check the Marauder’s map to see if Draco was, hopefully, in his dorm room safe in his bed.

So Harry went to talk to Dumbledore. He told him of how him and Draco had become close and how Draco had a task to do for Voldemort. The thing that surprised him the most was when the headmaster told Harry that he knew about the task Draco was sent out to do. Harry begged the headmaster to tell him how he knew, but Dumbledore just wouldn’t budge. He promised Harry that he had everything under control and that Draco would be fine. Harry just had to trust him because Dumbledore was obviously not telling him even if he begged and begged him for hours on end. Nothing was going to break the old man; nothing ever did. So Harry was sent on his way and he headed to Gryffindor tower to look at the map to find Draco, to make sure that he was safe. When he got back to his room, thankfully Ron and Hermione weren’t in the common room, so they must’ve still been at dinner or went to the library to study. He went upstairs and heard a knock at the window. He opened it hurriedly and a beautiful owl flew into the room and hooted at him. 

“For me?” Harry asked in wonder. The owl looked at him and he went to untie the letter attached to it’s leg. He thought about how strange it was the he was getting a letter, nobody every sent him anything. He opened the letter to see beautiful scripted handwriting.

Harry,

I hope you aren’t worried that I missed dinner. I accidentally slept through it, so now I’m starving. Fancy sneaking down to the kitchens with me to grab a snack??

Hope to hear from you soon.

Miss you.

xo DM

Harry smiled after reading the note from his love. He scribbled back a quick reply before grabbing his invisibility cloak and running out of the common room and all the way down to the dungeons, wanting to see Draco as soon as possible. When he reached the hallway in which the Slytherin dorms were located he saw Draco leaning against the wall across from the Slytherin portrait, humming quietly to himself. Harry left his cloak on and walked up to Draco, sliding his body up against the other male’s as he leaned his mouth towards Draco’s ear.

“you shouldn’t be out here all alone at night, gorgeous” Harry whispered and felt Draco’s body shiver with want before Harry licked the shell of Draco’s ear and then blew gently on it, making Draco shiver even more. 

“Harry. Don’t tease me like that” Draco moaned louder than he should’ve and Harry hoped that nobody heard him. Harry slipped the cloak around Draco as well as himself and grabbed his hand before walking slowly to the kitchens to feed his dear Draco. After eating 2 platefuls of food, Draco said he was full and Harry thanked Dobby for feeding him before they left the kitchens. Harry made Draco follow him, not telling him where they were going and before he knew it they were on the seventh floor in front of the wall in which held the room of requirement behind it. Harry thought about what he wanted and when the door appeared he opened it and ushered Draco inside before moving into the room himself and sliding the cloak to the ground. Draco turned to look at Harry after being in awe of the room they were in.

“Where are we?” Draco asked.

“Room of Requirement. Didn’t you know this was here?” Harry asked him back.

“oh, yea. I did. Just forgot where it was, I guess” Draco laughed softly and went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry followed him and sat down next to him before asking Draco the question he was hoping for an answer with good news.

“Did you talk to Snape, Draco?” Harry asked and Draco turned his entire body to look at Harry, moving his legs so they slid across Harry’s lap, where Harry started to massage his thighs gently. 

“Yes, I did. He didn’t tell me much. But said that he already had it under control and already knew what my task was and such. I don’t know what he’s going to do, but he told me to be in the astronomy tower next week at 10 pm. I think everything’s going to be okay” Draco said. Right after Draco was done speaking, he let out a low scream of intense pain and grabbed his left arm roughly. “Merlin, fuck.” He yelled.

“Draco? Love, what’s wrong?” Harry said before moving to roll up the sleeve on the arm Draco was clutching in a death grip. When the sleeve was rolled up he noticed the Dark Mark moving slightly. Harry moved his fingers over the mark and rubbed soothing circles on it before kissing it lightly. Draco whimpered beside him as Harry soothed his painful arm. “Better, love?” Harry asked cautiously, while still rubbing his thumb over the mark gently.

“Much. Thank you, Harry. Merlin. I wish I could make the mark stop doing whatever it is. I’m not going to Voldemort to bow to his feet.” Draco spat out angrily. Harry looked at him astonished. “What??” 

“You said his name. You said it without stumbling over it” Harry said quietly. Draco looked somewhat scared that he said it, worried something bad was going to happen to him, but Harry pushed Draco back onto the couch and climbed on top of him, running his hands down his chest. Draco let out a small moan before running his hands up Harry’s arms and into his hair, pulling him down to meet his lips in a scorching kiss. Harry moved so the length of his body was snug against Draco’s and Draco moaned when their groins touched. Draco’s hips raised to push against Harry’s and Harry returned the pressure and circled his hips while pushing his tongue through Draco’s lips and into his awaiting mouth. They both rutted against each other repeatedly until they were close to climax.

“Merlin, Harry. Fuck, I’m close.” Draco moaned and grabbed at Harry’s arse to push their hips together even rougher. 

“Jesus Draco. So fucking hot.” Harry moaned as he sucked on Draco’s neck, hoping to leave a large purple bruise to show everyone that Draco was taken. Draco moaned loudly as he came, thrusting his hips harder into Harry’s who climaxed only seconds after Draco.

“Merlin, that felt good” Draco whispered and kissed Harry’s cheek slightly. 

“Mmm, indeed it did, love” Harry replied. He slid off of Draco and snuggled up behind him as he Draco entangled their hands together and kissed Harry’s wrist before sighing and snuggling deeper into the man behind him. They fell asleep in that position, both loving the other so completely that they felt that nothing could ever come between them. As cliché as that sounds, that’s exactly how they both felt, and they both wanted the other for themselves, and didn’t want to share with anyone else. 

The next week when Draco went to the Astronomy Tower, he was scared shitless and really didn’t know what to expect, but when he got their, Dumbledore (along with Snape) explained how Dumbledore was dying anyways, and that Snape was going to make it look like Draco couldn’t do it and that Snape had to finish the headmaster off. As much as it pained Draco to do, he stood up there with his wand pointed at his headmaster, with tears in his eyes as he knew what was going to happen soon. Within minutes, his Aunt Bellatrix came up to the tower with a few other death eaters to make sure Draco completed the task he was given, but Snape stepped in at the last second, knowing Draco would never commit such a hateful and ridiculous crime. So, Snape took the blame for killing Dumbledore and the rest of the death eaters left the school. When Draco was done with his “meeting” he ran up to the room of requirement where Harry promised to be waiting. He saw the door appear as he walked down the hall and he walked into the room swiftly, wanting to kiss Harry and just hold him in his arms and cry for their beloved late headmaster. When he got into the room, he saw Harry laying on the bed on the far side of the room, so he took his shirt off and pushed his jeans down his legs and threw them on the couch before moving towards the bed. Once there, he crawled towards Harry’s body and cuddled into his back. He twisted his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his neck softly before massaging Harry’s stomach gently. Draco didn’t even realize that tears were slowly pouring out of his eyes until Harry groaned softly and asked if he was okay.

“Are you crying, love? It’s okay” Harry whispered before turning over to face Draco a cup one of his cheeks in his hand and kissed his chapped lips lightly, wiping Draco’s tears away with his hands.

“I love you, Draco. I’m so glad that you’re okay” Harry whispered and swiped his thumb softly against Draco’s bottom lip. Draco kissed his finger softly and sighed.

“I love you too, baby. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, and to be honest I don’t know how I got through the last 5 years without you.” Draco whispered.

“Now that I found you, I’m never letting you go. I hope that you’re okay with that” Harry replied.

“I’m more than okay with that. I wouldn’t have it any other way” Draco said before resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and kissing it softly. It wasn’t long before both young men fell fast asleep, saddened by the loss of their headmaster, but happy and feeling lucky that they had one another for what they could hope was the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
